Wappas
Wappas is the ruler of Jomon. Currently a member of Legacy left|149px History The Mafia Near the end of August, the nation of Jomon was founder under Rule by Wappas. After spending a few days in the harsh black sector of the digiterra, Wappas realized that a nation needs an alliance in order to flourish. That being said, Wappas signed Jomon into The Mafia as a new nation on the first of September. After learning the basic laws of the digiterra, Wappas took on news reports for the alliance, providing an accurate synopsis of what was happening in the world. Seeing his dedication; Sarmatian Empire offered him an official title as Minister of Politics and a sub section in which he could place his news to keep order and planning. Near the end of the new year's celebrations (January 2008), Wappas was growing weary of the news and ready to tackle something new; as luck would have it another positioned had just been vacated, the position for Minister of Education. Having worked closely with the previous MoE; Wappas felt confident in his ability to exceed all expectations and the job was his. At first he worked tireless on maintaining the educational halls, he soon found out that his spark was dying; for fear of being burned out on both the position and the game, Wappas put in his resignation notice and opted to remain as a senior member in the alliance, offering guidance when asked and his honest opinion. at the end of May, a rogue nation declared war on three member of The Mafia's upper management causing suspicion and general paranoia. Due to differencing opinions on how to best deal with the situation; Wappas decided to take leave of the alliance and seek shelter elsewhere. Transition During this time of transition, Wappas looked at many alliances and ended up actively perusing two: The Order of the Paradox and The Brigade. In the end TOP, while a great alliance, was not the best fit for Wappas and so he settled in The Brigade. The Brigade Upon joining The Brigade Wappas was welcomed with open arms into the family. His new brothers and sisters brought back a renewed enjoyment in the world. While a Brigadier, Wappas learned the finer things in life, the importance of spam and proper uses of spam-etiquette, the value of breakfast, and most importantly, the beauty of IRC activity. While his time in The Brigade was short; the friendships he planted will continue to grow as Wappas once again Reaches out. thumb|left|First Flag of The Immortals The Immortals When offered a chance to found a new alliance from the ground up and come in as the right hand man; an opportunity he felt he could not walk away from this opportunity. On August 3rd of 2008, Wappas signed his name onto The Immortals Roster as their Chief Officer. Reception of Wappas as the Chief Officer of The Immortals was very warm. On the 29th of August, 2008; his nation jumped 30,000 nation strength, putting The Immortals above the 500,000 Total Nation Strength bar. In November, he headed up a forum improvement program dubbed "Wappas Forum Improvement Act"; this program was centered around providing the immortals with a quality moderation team along with a more streamlined application process that will engage the applicant from start to finish. Wappas continues to dedicate his time, knowledge, and his nation to the thumb|Second Flag of The Immortalsbetterment of The Immortals; as one of the top 10 nations in the alliance, much of his aid is spent on the betterment of younger nations. In Spring of 2009, Wappas waged war against Magicman. Magicman fought with honor and although the conflict escalated to a nuclear scale, Wappas has high hopes that a friendship may yet be borne between him and magicman. Only time will tell what shall become from that war.Upon Hitting 2 million NS and breaching the 100 members mark, Wappas released a new flag to represent the alliance. this flat replaces the ancient phallic symbol with a stylized and and lightening bolts with black and gray as the dominating colors. many nations look up in awe at the sight of this new flag. Righteous Crusade In a last-ditch effort to maintain interest in life, Wappas flung the great nation of Jomon into what many considered a "suicide" vowing destruction upon the now withered alliance of The Mafia. With many disagreements still left uncounted; Wappas sought to finally collect on his grievances form the past and prove to himself that they truly have not changed. During the first week of war Wappas, along with 3 others managed to cut the NS of The Mafia in half and send a number of their largest nations into bill lock. While the alliance still stands, these brave men know that their decision to test the might of The Mafia was a wise one and one that brought not only a renewed interest in the game, but also a greater understanding of the value of true guerrilla warfare. Monos Archein While his tenure in Monos Arehein was short, Wappas did enjoy helping another alliance get caught up and into 2010. Among other things Wappas updated the MA guides, revamped the application process and hopes that his contributions are maintained by the remaining members of the alliance. Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations While his time in the Commonwealth was short. Wappas enjoyed his stay and will be eager to maintain relations with his close friends. Legacy information about Legacy goes here Events Timeline 08/29/07: Wappas founded Jomon 09/01/07: Wappas joined The Mafia 11/04/07: Wappas became Minister of Politics for The Mafia 01/30/08: Wappas became Minister of Education for The Mafia 04/14/08: Wappas resigned as Minister of Education 06/02/08: Wappas resigned from The Mafia 07/17/08: Wappas became a member of The Brigade 08/03/08: '''Wappas resigned from The Brigade 08/03/08: Wappas helped found The Immortals and joins as the Chief Officer 09/18/2009: Wappas resigned from his position as Chief Officer due to the RL disease 05/15/2010: Wappas joined Immortals and launched a righteous crusade against The Mafia 06/07/2010: Wappas joined Monos Archein as Deputy Minister of New Members 07/01/2010: Wappas resigned from Monos Archein 06/07/2010: Wappas joined Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations 08/03/2010: Wappas helped found Legacy and joins as Regent Category:Legacy Category:Individuals